fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Hearts
Fantendo Hearts is a game by Twenty-Second Choice and the Max2 Dev Corp, starring many Fantendo characters. Story Coming Soon Characters Playable *Sandslash P - Main Protagonist *3.14 - Partner *PalmMan - Partner *Shane Clifford - Partner Important NPCs *Unten - King of Fantendo Castle. He provides advice, however, it is usually a riddle of some kind. * - Gummi Ship Operators *YoshiEgg Nook - Owner of the item shop in McBoo's Mansion. *4.13 - Unknown *Litle P - Captured in the beggining, he's later kept safely in Fantendo Castle. He transforms into Sunnysythe later. *Jiggy P - Found in Fantendo Castle's library, she is studying the Heartless. She also teaches Sandslash and party how to do various things. *Randy and Lotey - Lost in Castle Street Forest after everybody's minigames have been completed. Princess Cleffa becomes a summon afterwards. You must find Lotey first, who leads you to Randy. Summons *RedYoshi - Egg Charm **Held by BlackYoshi. While summoned, he will swallow any enemy with below 25% of their health (except for bosses) and convert them into an egg, which when struck with the Keyblade will give you an item. His Limit "Egg Toss" will make Sandslash appear in the foreground, and make the "Toss" Reaction Command appear which akes RedYoshi throw an egg at Sandslash. During the Limit, the Attack command is replaced with Hit which allows Sandslash to hit the eggs towards the enemies to cause damage. *Princess Cleffa - Pecha Charm **The only summon to not have their soul captured. After saving Randy and Lotey, she gives Sandslash her charm to call her to assistance anytime. While summoned, Princess Cleffa will begin attacking any enemies that come near Sandslash. Her Limit makes Cleffa jump on top of the Command Menu in the foreground and begin Screeching which causes damage to all enemies on the screen. *Ella Metals - Metal Charm *Bloop - Ink Charm **Held by The Groo. He squirts ink as a projectile to defeat foes. *Strafe - Pistol Charm **Strafe became a charm because his world was destroyed. When summoned, Sandslash jumps off the screen and the screen will look like a gun scope. You can then aim and shoot enemies on the screen. His Limit "Gunslinger" makes Sandslash and Strafe jump into the middle of the screen, and replaces the Attack command with "Shoot" and also adds a "Shoot" Reaction Command. Tapping either of these continuously will make Sandslash shoot light from his Keyblade and Strafe shoot bullets as they rotate in a circle. Villains *Doomulus Grime **The leader of all of the villains. He is the one who united everyone. *Gengar **A semi-major villain who only wants Fantendo Castle for himself. He first appears in Old Castle Street, where he is defeated. He later appears in McBoo's Mansion and convinces McBoo that he is the good guy. *McBoo **Mislead by Gengar and the darkness inside of him, he believes that Sandslash, 3.14, and PalmMan are the bads guys. *BlackYoshi **Althogh he worked alone and hunted for RedYoshi himself, he was forced to join Doomlus Grime in order to defeat the hero. It is unknown what happened to his partner, BlackBirdo during the game. *4.13 **After his world is destroyed, he loses his memory and becomes a member of an assassin guild which promises to help him discover the secrets to his past. *MineMan *The Groo **Fought in the McBoo's Mansion world upon returning to it. He is attacking YoshiEgg Nook. He gives up the Ink Charm after he is defeated. *Sunnyscythe **Appears as the transformed state for Litle P, he is later separated, becoming a new entity. However, he's still evil. Worlds *Fantendo Castle **The main hub level, featuring many Fantendo characters. It is ruled by King Unten. *Castle Street **A minigame world hosted by minor characters from the Litle P and Sandslash Series. Optional. *Old Castle Street **A monochrome world ruled by Princess Cleffa of old. This entire land is two-dimensional. *McBoo's Mansion **A large mansion with YoshiEgg Nook's store out front. *Rakylia **A world ruled by an evil organization known as 3.14. *Ruined Legends **All that remains of the worlds destroyed by the Heartless (including 3.14's world) Trivia *During the Strafe summon, a gun's scope appears despite Strafe using two pistols, which do not have scopes. G Fantendo Hearts Category:Fan Games Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Crossover Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Role-Playing Games